Pick up Trucks
by Team Alpha Wolf Lightning
Summary: Martha Kent/ Pete Ross/ Witney Fordman. Martha has forgotten something back at the house and enlists Pete and Witney to help her 'find' it. Set during season 1


**Fic done from a request. Will do other pairings if you're happy with this one.**

It had all started when Mrs Kent forgot some vegetables back at her house for the farmers market. She had kindly asked Witney if he could drive her and Pete back to the farm so they could grab their things and being the kind person he was Witney agreed. The drive over had been smooth enough until Mrs Kent had asked if they could pull over for a moment. Not questioning it he did and five minutes later he was glad that he had abandoned the farmers market

Martha's hand was so good on his cock. Pete had been thrusting into Mrs Kent since she had pulled her pants down and he was honestly glad that it was Pete instead of himself. For starters she was prepared, they must have done this before for her to have forgone panties not to mention that Mrs Kent was a fussy woman and knew what she liked in bed. Hence her continued orders of "Turn your hips to the side, honestly what are they teaching you kids these days." It was a tight squeeze with all of them in the front of his truck but Witney had pushed the seat as far back as it could go so they would have room to do this he hoped there would be no incident with the gear stick.

Whilst Pete was having his way with Martha, Witney was trying not to come as Martha bent down to take him into her mouth. Lana had never done anything like this for him before. Her tongue swirled the head of his cock before flattening and taking the whole length into her mouth. He moaned rather loudly and tried again not to let loose too soon.

Pete chuckled a bit at his expression causing Witney to scowl and Martha to slap Pete's thigh to get him to move again. He happily complied, it seemed the thrill of fucking his best friends married mom excited Pete a whole lot more than it should have.

Martha reached and grabbed one of Witney's hands placing it on her head and even moved it up and down telling him to take control of the situation. He didn't really know what to do though, Martha was honestly doing a fine enough job.

It seemed experience really did make you good in bed or truck in this circumstance. Nevertheless he experimented with a few tugs and moved Martha faster or slower, shallower and deeper trying to see which way he preferred all the while Pete's thrusts kept knocking her forward and down just a little bit whilst he experimented.

"Ah, I'm not going to last long," Pete moaned getting a firmer grip on Martha's thighs.

When that was spoken Martha got up from her position from Witney's cock. "Pete switch with Witney," she ordered and Pete looked a bit put out then confused as to how they were going to manoeuvre.

"She means let go of her hips." Witney explained.

Pete complied and as soon as that happened Martha was sliding over into Witney's lap. As soon as she slipped him into her he knew that sex was one of the best things ever. Sure Lana and him had done some things but nothing even remotely close to sex. Especially not like this he thought as Martha did something phenomenal with her hips. Not wanting to leave Pete out Martha told him to get a handle on himself before they attempted something else. Witney watched as Pete stroked himself thinking that it was the image of him and Martha that was making him like that. That was soon all forgotten as Martha rolled her hips again and told him what to do.

He started meeting her thrust for thrust and although they hadn't removed her shirt he watched as her breasts jumped up with every downward thrust of her hips. They soon set a rhythm but Martha wouldn't let Witney come just yet.

She pulled off him before climbing out of the truck. Risky. They had pulled over on a discreet road that nobody really went down but still there was probably the odd person lurking around. Witney had doubts about following Martha as she made her way into the back of the truck in the open. He watched her legs move and how awesome it was that she had no shame walking around with no pants or panties on just for them.

Pete held no such reservations and without even tucking himself in hauled himself out of the passenger side and walking around to his to pull him out. "Come on Witney. It'll be fun." he bargained and ran towards where Martha was.

Once they were both in the back Martha pulled Pete into a scandalous kiss and ordered him to lie on the surface in the back. Pete, ever obedient and eager to please did as she bade and lay down. After another intense make out session Martha resumed her throne on Pete's cock. Witney just watched them for a while and knew that his earlier assumption was correct, they had been carrying on behind Clark and Jonathon's back for a while, you could tell from the urgency and thrill they got from the situations they put themselves in. He guessed that he himself was just another experiment in their illicit affair and he loved it. The danger of being caught in a wide open space made him so hard that he was on the point of begging to be let back into their debauchery.

It came soon when Martha called him over and told him not to be shy. Not knowing what that meant until she pulled off Pete, sat on his cock for a while to get it wet and guided him to her ass. She sat still on top of Pete whilst Witney slid in and he had to admit that any hole of Martha Kent's was magical.

Pete started thrusting up which almost made Witney slip out if not for his quick thinking and Martha's tug in his hair to keep him close. So he set up the rhythm thrusting first and followed by Pete as he pushed her forward onto his cock. The tight squeeze was making his belly coil and he knew he was close.

Apparently Pete was as well but Martha wasn't going to let them come without sorting herself out first and set Witney on a faster pace moving her hand down to rub her clit. It took a few minutes but they soon felt the tightening of her walls around them and heard her moan. She bent down to kiss Pete again making it even tighter that Pete soon came after her. With a few more thrusts whilst Martha was riding out her orgasm Witney came too.

He pulled out of her first and cleaned himself on his shirt before slipping himself back into his pants. Pete and Martha lay at the back of Witney's truck still riding out their orgasmic bliss. He knew any minute now he would feel guilt for what he had agreed to and done but right then he couldn't bring himself to care.


End file.
